just need a place to spend the night
by ali-chan15
Summary: It's raining and Hiei decides to go to Kurama's house to wait it out. what Hiei doesn't realize is that he'll be confessing his true feelings to Kurama that night. Rated for themes. This is a KuramaXHiei fic. I hope you enjoy!


A/N: Ok this was a random one shot that came into my head when i was listening to some music in japanese. It's for YYH. It's a Kuramaand Hiei fic. I hope that you all like it. I never thought that something like this was going to pop into my head, but it has so I decided to write it. I hope you all like it.

Summary: Hiei was driven to Kurama's house because of a storm. All hiei wanted was a place to spend the night so that he could wait out the storm. Yet he didn't know that he'd be telling his true feelings to kurama.

Warnings: Just a bit of lime in this fic. I hope that you don't mind. OOCness for both of them but it seems to work well for this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. If you try and make me, my lawyers will attack and eat you! (Not really, i just wanted to try and make you laugh)

Just need a place to spend the night

Kurama was sitting on his bed wondering what Hiei was going to do about the storm approaching. He just sighed and looked out the window. 'Hiei should be over at someone's house for the storm. I hope that it's my house that he chooses. I hope that you Hiei will be the person who loves me as well.' Kurama sat on the bed and waited for Hiei to ring the doorbell again and ask for a place to spend the night to stay out of the rain because he couldn't get home without getting drenched and was wondering if it would be alright to ask for Kurama's help.

Hiei was wandering around looking for a place to stay for the night. 'I can't sleep in my tree... I know that it's going to rain tonight. I need to stay in a shelter that won't leak... OH! I know, I'll ask Kurama if I can stay at his house for the night. Over the last couple of years that I've known Kurama, I've asked for shelter and he let me stay until the crappy weather stopped. It was nice of him. Maybe he'll let me stay over again. I'll go and ask him.' Hiei bounded through the trees to Kurama's home. After Kurama had gotten out of school, he had moved out and gotten his own apartment. Hiei was running towards his house when the rain started to fall. 'Not again! I did this last time! Shit. . . I guess that I'll just have to ask for another shower and the dryer for my clothes... I'm sure that Kurama won't mind. He's done it for me so many times. I just need to get there soon.'

'The rain started already.' Kurama thought. 'And hiei's not here yet which only means that he'll need another shower and I'll dry his clothes again for him. I don't mind. Hiei's always so pleasant nowadays. When we're together it seems almost like we're a couple... Now kurama get those thoughts out of your head. Hiei will be he at anytime.' Just when Kurama had thought that, the doorbell had rang.

"Hello Hiei. Come in and stay the night. I know how much you don't like the rain."

"Thanks Kurama. How'd you know that it was me?" Hiei asked as he walked into the apartment with his wet clothes in hand.

'Hiei's naked! Again and in my house.' "I had a feeling that you would need a place to stay the night because it was raining and before i answered the door I felt your energy outside my apartment." Kurama took the clothes from Hiei and pointed to the bathroom. "I'll go get these dried quickly and then we'll watch a movie. How's that sound Hiei?"

"It's fine. Can i wear your pajamas again? Those are extremely comfortable." Hiei asked with a grin on his face.

"Sure. Do you want some sweet snow too?" Kurama said knowing full well that Hiei would like to have some sweet snow. He just thought that he'd be polite.

"Sure. Can i have some of the chocolate? I really liked that."

Kurama didn't answer but nodded. He went to his room and picked out the pajamas that Hiei always wore when he was over at the apartment. He went to the bathroom and saw Hiei drawing the bath. 'I'd just like to lick him over his... ok enough.'

Hiei turned around to see Kurama staring at him. "You ok?"

That snapped Kurama out of his trance. "Yeah. I'm fine. Here's the clothes that you like. I'll go get these dry and look for a movie to watch."

Hiei smiled genuinely. "Thanks again Kurama. I couldn't have made it this far in my life without your help. I really mean it Kurama. Thank you."

"I know Hiei," Kurama said to him. "I just wish that you and I– " Kurama cut himself off. 'There's no way that i can tell him how i feel about him. For the longest time I've loved him i knew that Hiei couldn't love me, and if he knew how i felt about him, it'd scare him off. There's no way that I'd be able to handle that.' Kurama thought to himself sadly.

"You wish that you and I could be what Kurama?"

Kurama just shook his head. "It's nothing really Hiei. I'll go get these dry for you." Kurama walked out and closed the door.

Hiei just sat next to the tub in bewilderment. 'I won't let it get to me. We've slept in the same bed before and the way he's acting seems like he wants something from me that he can't have. What could it be?' Hiei asked himself silently. 'If i knew what it was, maybe I'd be able to give it to him.'

Hiei was waiting in Kurama's bed watching the movie. Kurama walked in with the ice cream and handed the bowl to him. "Thanks again Kurama. I know that you spend a lot of time just taking care of me. I don't mean to be such a burden on you Kurama."

"It's no problem Hiei. I just want you to remain my friend. That's all that i really need." Kurama said. "Just watch the movie. Maybe by the time we wake up the rain would have stopped."

"Yeah. Maybe." Hiei replied eating his sweet snow.

Sitting together in the dark and hearing the thunder and see lighting while watching the movie, Kurama and Hiei gradually came together and became a clump of body parts under the sheets. Hiei had fallen asleep with Kurama holding him in his arms. 'It's so good to feel you in my arms at last Hiei. I love you with all my heart.' little did Kurama know was that Hiei was awake.

Kurama bent his head to look at Hiei's face. Gently and slowly he kissed Hiei's cheek. "Sleep well."

"Kurama. Why'd you do that?" Hiei asked sliding his eyes open.

"You were awake?" Kurama asked in shock.

"Yeah. Kurama, why'd you kiss me?"

Kurama didn't answer. The movie was over and the t.v. had been turned off. Sliding further into Kurama's arms Hiei told Kurama how he really felt about him. "Kurama, I've been meaning to tell you something extremely important for a while now." Hiei paused and waited for Kurama to answer. When he didn't Hiei continued. "Kurama you mean a lot to me and you take care of me without asking anything in return. I want you to know something about myself. It's hard to tell you especially. Kurama I've never felt this way and somehow it just feels right and i hope that you won't turn me away for telling you." Kurama held his breath and Hiei took a breath. "My kitsune, my fox, my Kurama, I love you."

Kurama's eyes went wide. " You're in love with me Hiei?"

Hiei blushed and knew that Kurama wouldn't see. "Yes. I've loved you for a long time fox."

"Hiei, that means a lot to me." Kurama said relieved that Hiei felt the same way that he did.

"Why?"

"Because I love you too."

Kurama bent and kissed Hiei again, only on the lips. "You are amazing fox." Hiei said between the kisses. "Thank you Hiei!"

Again and again through the night the two kissed. In the morning, they realized that they'd slept together and found a true happiness with another. "You want some breakfast Hiei?"

"Sure. I love you fox." Hiei called from the bedroom.

From the kitchen Kurama blushed and smiled. 'I love you too.'

A/N: Ok, well that was a random idea that i had. I hope that you liked it. If you enjoyed it, please review and let me know what i should do with it. If you think there should be a sequel I'll write one since i can think of an idea. If you think it's fine just as it is let me know and i won't continue. Just review and let me know. My readers i hope that you like it as well. I'll continue working on my other YYH fic, **hate me now, love me later**. If you haven't read that, it's another Hi/Ku fic. Thanks again if you review. Jane till next story!


End file.
